Deliverance
by Cheeseball417
Summary: The gang is back in this sequel to Visitation. But so is the circle. Can Cammie and Zach live happily ever after? Or will all that be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"Ms. Baxter, we're nearing our destination." The chauffeur lowered the partition that separated him from me.

"It's about time!" I whined sticking to my cover of snotty prep school girl.

I could feel the car slowing, waiting for the Gallagher gates to open. I glanced up from the iPod I had been occupying myself with for the last few hours of travel and looked out the window at the perfectly manicured school grounds I had come to know brick by brick, pebble by pebble. The striking blue sky and the bright green grass were darkened by the tint of the window, but it was still a welcome sight after the sands of Egypt where I had spent my summer with my parents. I watched as the mansion came into view I sighed, relaxing against the seat.

There they were. Macey was standing beside one of the lion statues by the doors, holding her arms out, waiting for Liz to run into them. Jake and Grant were kneeling beside the thick gradient wall that ran beside the stairs, one on each side, arm wrestling. If I inclined my head, I could see Jonas exiting a car up ahead of me, heading straight for Liz, his now-official girlfriend. I imagined that Cammie and Zach were hidden away in some tower room or hidden passage, enjoying the last few moments of quiet since they were the only students (aside from eleven year old Ronnie, but he still had a ten o'clock bed time) in the mansion over the summer.

"Rebecca! Good to see you!" Cammie's mom smiled warmly, playing the average headmistress trying to please her spoiled clients.

"Headmistress Morgan." I nodded, keeping my headphones in my ears and walking away, "Can you make sure my bags get up to my room? Thanks!"

"Bex!" Liz collided with me with enough force to make me stumble, but when Macey collided with us, I actually did fall over.

"Oh my god!" I screeched, "You got dirt in my hair!"

"Get off of me!" Liz groaned. Macey was tiny, but Liz was tinier and she was having the wind slowly leave her lungs.

Macey laughed and stood up, brushing dirt from the only true designer outfit on campus (the rest of us wore government sanctioned, and created, knock offs) before realizing the two of us were still on the ground, "Well come on then! We haven't seen Cammie yet!" She ran off into the opulent mansion.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Come on Cam, time to wake up." I felt soft lips brushed against mine. I felt the silky sheets around me. I could feel the mattress being pressed down on beside my head by one of his hands, the other resting on my stomach.

"Five more minutes." I groaned.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl." He gave me a little shake, "Flights are getting in. Which means it won't be long until they're here and I'm guessing you want to throw on something less... form fitting."

I opened my eyes and looked accusingly at the boy leaning over me, "Did you call me fat?"

"No. I called you pregnant." He stated, kissing me on the forehead before standing up straight with that smirk on his face, "Now come on. Get up."

I sat up in bed; gravity pushed the comforter down to my waist. I looked down at my ever so slightly engorged stomach. I was at the point where it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it, but seeing as it used to be entirely flat and now was slightly rounded, people trained in observation would do just that. Observe.

I quickly got ready and dressed while Zach made the bed (he had lost a bet regarding the type of ammunition used by the Chinese Mafia of Los Angeles in 1982). I slid on a pair of jean shorts, struggling a bit with the button, but I eventually triumphed proceeding to pull a flowing tank top down over my head.

"When do you want to tell you're mom?" He asked, pulling my back against his chest while I brushed my teeth.

"Once the baby turns forty." I met his eyes in the mirror.

"Think we can keep it a secret for that long?" He asked with a sigh, "Because I'm all for it." He wrapped his arms around my stomach, lacing his fingers while stroking my stomach with one of his thumbs, just above my naval.

"I think she'd figure it out eventually, my dad too. And your mom and my aunt and-" I went on listing all of the fully and partially trained operatives who trusted us and would be disappointed when they found out what we had done.

"Hey. Hey." Zach spun my around at his arms, leaning his torso back, so he can look at me better, "What's done is done Gallagher Girl. We can't change that. All we can do is make sure this baby stays happy and healthy. That being said, you really need to tell your mom, you can't be in P&E, CoveOps isn't great, but I won't complain."

"I can't just skip two terms of P&E. Do you know how far behind I'll be?" I asked.

"I know it sucks Cam, but you need to think of th-"

"I know I need to think of the baby! I know! But I hate it how it seems like I'm the only one making sacrifices for this baby." I felt tears rise to my eyes.

"I know Cam, I know." He pulled me closer to him, resting my head against his chest, "I wish I could take some of the burden, but right now, I don't think it's possible."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I-" Zach just shushed me and held me to him.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, I'm here." He smiled down at me, "I suggest we go find a quiet place to hide."

"Trust me," I looked up at him, "In a few hours nowhere will be quiet."

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"Come on girls." I attempted to coax the three young children into their mini-Gallagher Girl outfits, but they weren't having it.

"It itches Auntie Rachel." Joan, the youngest Goode, spoke up, yanking at the plaid skirt.

"I know sweetie, but it's only for a little while." I smiled, straightening the pouting three-year-old's skirt for the umpteenth time.

"Why can't we just wear a dress? One without a suit?" Lucy, my daughter, complained with Nina, the older Goode daughter nodded along.

"It isn't a suit." I instructed, "It's a blazer." If they were going to grow up to play the part of privileged schoolgirls, they needed to know the difference. "Now let's go, we have to get to the welcome back dinner."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"Bex!" The little girl ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Hi Joanie." I smiled running my hair through the bouncy blonde curls. "How was your summer?"

"It was a lot of fun! We stayed here all summer since Mom had to go away. " Joan's sister, Nina, appeared.

The young girls had coped rather well and already decided Catherine was their mother. I'm not going to lie. I have no experience with losing a parent, knock on wood, but I was quiet certain the grieving process takes more than four months. And I never did think you could move on and call another woman your mother. But these girls were taking it all in stride as if the life they had in the Circle of Cavan was a dream or a past life.

"Have you girls seen Cammie or Zach anywhere?" Headmistress Morgan asked us, approaching with her younger daughter, Lucy.

"We have been here for a six hours and have neither seen nor heard from them." Macey answered, "I wonder where they are?"

"As long as they don't set off any security breaches or set the Director of the CIA on me, I'd rather not know." Cammie's mom shook her head. "I was hoping I could pawn the girls off on them while I make my speach." She hinted.

"We'll take care of them." I answered, scooping Joan up into my arms, "It could be an apology for earlier."

"You were sticking to your cover." The headmistress shrugged, "But we really should get some retired CIA agents to run the limo service. Security measures and all."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" I complained while throwing one of my uniforms.

"You were the one who woke me up!" Zach exclaimed, throwing off his t-shirt and replacing it with the white button down shirt.

We dressed quickly, all but sprinting from Zach's room where we had been living for the summer. After all, there was a huge mansion at our disposal with only three or four staff members inside at a time. Sure, they were trained operatives who have preformed on who knows how many missions, but they just couldn't cover all the bases all the time.

"There you two are!" Bex exclaimed running over to us and pulling me into a hug. Macey was the last to hug me, pulling me up close to her. When she pulled back, she looked at me in shock, then over at Zach, who was giving each of his friends that half hug thing guys do, and back to me. She couldn't know. She couldn't. I wasn't even really showing yet! Macey moved onto Zach, though, pulling him into a hug. I saw his eyes flicker with worry, but it was just that. A flicker. I hugged the guys and the girls hugged Zach.

We all exchanged our summer stories. Macey hanging out by a pool in her parent's beach house in Virginia. Liz down in Alabama with her little sister, Ellie, who was inside our grand hall for the first time with the seventh graders. Bex told fascinating stories about northern Africa where she had helped her parents bring down a drug smuggling ring. Grant and Jake had vacationed with Jake's parents, both lawyers, in Aruba. While Jonas taught a class at MIT (under a false name and age, of course).

"So what did the love birds do this summer?" Bex asked giving Zach and I a mischievous look.

"We were here all summer. Babysitting." Zach grumbled as we sat down at one of the junior tables.

Now that the boys were going to school on the Gallagher campus, everything had doubled. Classrooms higher than the second floor had been turned into dorms for the boys. Never used parlors were turned into classrooms and I was forced to reveal the locations of some of my hidden rooms to provide space for the Blackthorn faculty to live.

I watched as my sisters and new brothers, are they? Cousins? I don't know. I watched as the boys and girls attending class at my school filled the hall, taking seats at their tables. I saw Ellie smile and wave at us, she was so excited to be here with her big sister, too bad she didn't truly know what here was. Once everyone was seated in the Grand hall, the my mother strolled through the doors at the back of the hall, leading the pack of forty teachers along with Dr. Steve, the headmaster of Blackthorne. We waited until the faculty took their seats at their table, leaving my mother and Dr. Steve, now Co-Headmasters of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young People, standing by the podium.

Dr. Steve stepped to the podium, "Men, who are we?" All of the boys, even little Ronnie, stood from their seats.

"The sons of Blackthorne." The boys all spoke in unison.

"To what ends do you work?"

"To end all evil and darkness."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all of the days of our lives." The boys all sat down.

"Top that." Zach smirked to me when he sat back down beside me.

"With pleasure." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing my sisters to stare. They still weren't used to this.

My mother replaced Dr. Steve at the podium, "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

Every girl (we still outnumbered the boys) stood from their seats. "We are the sisters of Gillian." I could feel Zach's hand on the back of my calf.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets." The hand crept up to my knee.

"To what end to you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light." The hand was on my thigh.

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." The hand was on my upper thigh, underneath my skirt. I was the first girl to retake her seat, pushing Zach's hand down.

"You handled that well." He smirked into my ear.

"You cannot do that!" I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because, you just can't!"

"I don't see that as a real reason Gallagher Girl."

"Welcome back students. This year, we make history."


	2. Chapter 2

******A.N.** So, I'm sitting in my dorm when I should be at lunch just to post this for you guys! Hope you like it! I'm off to Chem. now, bleh.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Do you have anything you wish to share with us Cammie?" Macey asked as soon as the door to our room closed, locking me inside with my three roommates. They were the roommates who were my greatest confidants and yet I had kept them in the dark regarding this one secret.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Really?" Macey arched her eyebrow. My other roommates were looking between the two of us with pure confusion and suspicion on their face.

"Yup." I answered too quickly, setting Bex off.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." She lectured, "What do we need to know."

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we need to get you on a more intense work out routine." Macey shrugged, moving to her make-up pedatsle, reorganizing it, "Bex, should it go by color, by type, by season, by legality..."

"I think season then by type." Bex answered walking over, "So Cam, you usually do five miles in P&E right? Maybe you should make it at least seven. And extra push ups and..."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Liz was still confused, "She probably didn't work out over the summer. We all put on some weight, I mean look!" She lifted her shirt, exposing her toothpick stomach, "I got flabby." We all scoffed.

"Because she isn't getting flabby." Bex and Macey turned to face me, crossing their arms in unison. "Now I will ask one more time. What is it that we need to know."

"I, um, I need to go get something." I fled the room.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"You and Cammie have a good time this summer?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yup." I was in the process of packing up the stuff Cammie had left in here for her overnights.

"I see she was staying in here?" Jonas asked.

"Yup."

"Are we going to get anything other than 'yup'? I mean did you _do_ anything?" Grant piped up.

"Of course. We played with the kids a lot. Had some movie marathons, went to town, we were able to go to D.C. a couple times."

"Dude! Take a break from playing housewife!" Jake snatched the tshirt of Cammie's I had been refolding, "Did you two, ya know, get busy?"

"I told you," I grabbed the shirt back, "We played with the kids, watched movies, went to town, and went to D.C. We were busy." I set the re-re-folded tshirt on the bed.

"You know that's not what I meant." Jake snapped.

Do you know the expression 'saved by the bell?' Well dorms in high schools (for spies and non spies) tend to not have doorbells. And that is why I was saved by the knock and not by a bell.

"Cammie?" I opened the door revealing my girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

"I- I need to talk to you." She looked panicked, "Alone."

I stepped out of my room, closing the door, cutting off my nosy roommates. I grabbed her elbow gently and led her down the hall, away from the dorms to one of the window seats. I sat down, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her, pulling me close, "What's wrong Cammie?"

"They know." She didn't have to clarify. "They want me to confirm it." I pulled her against me tighter, "What do I do Zach?" She looked up at me with those big blue eyes I had fallen in love with. I could stare at those eyes forever and not get bored, but then I remembered she had asked me a question.

"Do you trust them?" I asked. She nodded, "Do you think they will let it go?" She shook her head, "Then I guess it's only a matter of time before you tell them, so why not just get it over with."

She sighed in my arms and turned, resting her chin on my shoulder and looking out at the dark grounds. "Why do you always have to be so right?"

"I wouldn't say always, just most of the time." I chuckled, "Now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Ok." She kissed me lightly on my lips, "I'll see you in the morning." She untangled herself from me and walked off down the hall.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl?" I called after her, just as she was about to turn the corner. She turned around to face me, "I love you." She smiled and blushed before disappearing around the corner. I smirked to myself before going back to my room.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"I'm pregnant." I declared, leaning against the door I had just slipped through.

Bex's face just stayed passive. Liz dropped her hairbrush. Macey had a smug look on her face, "You're what? Four months along?" Macey calculated. I nodded. She had interrupted us all those months ago.

"You- you're pregnant?" Liz stuttered out, "Wha-"

"How long have you known?" Bex asked.

"Just before the end of school."

"And you didn't tell us!" Bex exploded, "I'm going to be an aunt!" She ran up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bex! Baby."

"Oh, sorry." She loosened her grip, but it did little good because Liz and Macey were on me now too.

"Cammie?"

"Yes Liz?"

"It's Zach's, right?"

"Of course it is Liz."

"Does he know?"

"He was with me for the pregnancy test."

"Does your mom know?"

"She does now." We all turned and there was my mother. Standing in the doorway, Ms. Goode beside her a black duffle bag in her hand.

"I guess I should've brought back another snow globe." Ms. Goode looked into the bag she was carrying, but not before offering me a quick wink.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Are you going to tell us what Cammie wanted or not?" Grant had been asking, even after half an hour had passed since Cammie had knocked on the door. I refused to answer, and was saved by yet another knock on the door, "Did you two make plans or something?" He had opened the door revealing my mother.

"Zach, you were here all summer and you and your girlfriend had to pick the night I got back to tell us she's pregnant. Really?" My roommates all snapped to look at me, "I take it they didn't know. Come on, Rachel wants to make plans."

And that is why I was sitting in the headmistress's office in pajama pants and a thin undershirt. Cammie sat in the chair beside me, still in her school uniform, shoes and all. I wanted so badly to reach out and grasp onto her hands, which were wrapped around her knees pulled up to her chin, but I couldn't, not with her parents watching us apprehensively.

"When did this happen?" Mr. Morgan asked. Spy and father. I'm screwed.

My mouth opened and closed. Unable to speak. "The day we got back from our mission." Cammie answered.

Ms. Morgan elbowed her husband in the ribs. Mr. Morgan's eyes snapped off of me and to his wife. After seeing the glare she was shooting him, Mr. Morgan leaned back against his wives desk, glaring at his shoes. Better them than me, I guess.

"Who knows?" Ms. Morgan asked, "Aside from your roommates, Cameron." Full name. Not good.

"My roommates do." Cammie's eyes shot up, "She told them, not me!" I defended, pinning the blame on my mother.

"I just got back from Cambodia, I didn't want to be dealing with my almost seventeen-year-old son and his pregnant girlfriend right away." My mom rubbed her temples.

"Go to bed. We will work this out and inform you in the morning. You are not to tell anyone, understand?"

"Yes Ms. Morgan." I nodded before following Cammie promptly out the door.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

He walked me to my room in silence, just as we were outside the door he spoke the question I knew had been gnawing at him, "How did they find out, Cam? You aren't showing, not really." He placed his hands on my hips, pulling my shirt taunt over my still flat stomach.

"Our moms were stopping by. I think your mom was bringing back souvenirs, and they overheard me tell the girls." I stepped forward and rested my forehead on his shoulder, bending my neck slightly, "What are they going to do to me, Zach? Are they going to send me away?" I felt his arms wrap around me, "Do you think they'll make me get rid of him?"

"Him? How do you know it's a him?"

"I just have a feeling. But what if they make me-" My voice faltered, "I mean, I know it's not an ideal time, but he's my baby."

"They will not harm you or our baby. I won't let them, Cammie. Know that." I felt a small smile spread across my face, "What are you smiling about, Gallagher Girl?"

"That's the first time you called him our baby." I felt the smile grow as I looked up into those beautiful green eyes.

"He is mine, isn't he?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I think so." I paused, "We'll only know for sure if he comes out smirking." We were quiet for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, as corny as that sounds.

"I hope he has your eyes." He said after a five minute silence, "And your smile," I blushed, "I wonder if your blush would look as adorable on him as it does on you." He kissed my forehead, "Cammie, I love you. I really do. You know that don't you?" I smiled at him.

"And I love you," I smiled up at him, "But I want him to have your eyes."

"What about the smirk?" And of course he smirked.

"I do not want any children of mine flashing the smirk at me while I'm trying to get him to eat his broccoli."

"Children as in plural?" His smirk widened.

"Eventually, yes."

"Mine?" He cocked his head to the side.

"If you play your cards right, it's possible." He smiled at me.

"I guess I'll have to play my cards right then, now won't I?" He pressed his lips to mine, smiling into the kiss. "I love you so much, Cammie." He was still close, our foreheads touching with his nose beside mine.

"I love you too." And I went in for round two.

"Cammie, sweetheart, wake up." My hair was brushed from my face, "Come on, you're leaving now."

I let my eyelids open. I was met with Zach's eyes, but it wasn't Zach. The face was more feminine. "Catherine, wha-"

"Shh," Zach's mom pulled the covers off of me and helped me to my feet, "Get dressed you're going on a trip."

**Zach's P.O.V**

"Come on Goode." I was shaken awake, "Get up."

"Wha-" I rolled over onto my back and pushed myself up by my elbows.

"Get dressed. You're leaving." I figured Mr. Morgan wasn't in the mood to be delayed so I quickly went about the room getting dressed, "You're already packed. Let's move." He proceeded to escort me through the halls of Gallagher, "Keep up Goode."

I stopped in my tracks, forcing him to turn around, "Are you just going to treat me like crap for the next eighteen years?" I demanded.

"Come on, Goode. You have a plane to catch." He walked off down the hall.

"I said: 'Are you just going to treat me like crap for the next eighteen years?' I'm not leaving until I get an answer." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

He turned to face me, taking a step with each word, "Want to know what I think of you Goode? I think you're an arrogant kid who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants. And I'm fine with that, hell, I was you a couple decades ago. But now that your recklessness is hurting my daughter, I'm not too happy about it. So yes, I will be treating you like crap for the remainder of the ordeal." He turned once again and walked off.

"You're wrong." I stating, causing the man to freeze, "A few months ago, you would've been right, I was an arrogant kid and I did think I could get away with anything. But your daughter changed that. She gave me a reason to actually care if I was any good at our trade beyond bragging rights, after all, she was the first thing that gave me any reason to care if I lived or died out in the field. The baby was an accident and, trust me, I know it came at a horrible time, but I love that baby, almost as much as I love your daughter." The man turned to face me, "That's right, Mr. Morgan, I love your daughter and I want her and our child by my side for the rest of our lives. You trying to make my life hell won't change that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"You really should be nicer to him." I whispered to my husband as we watched Zach fight Cammie for her bag.

"He knocked her up." He stated bluntly.

"And he's taking the responsibility and trying to do right by her." I defended,

"Rachel, he's just a kid. She's stuck with the baby, he can leave and he will once the going gets tough."

"I don't think he will, Matt." I watched Zach finally succeed in prying my daughter's suitcase from her hands. He lifted the bag up into the helicopter where the pilot took it into the back before turning back to Cammie.

"I could have done that." I heard her complain, her hands on her hips.

"I know." Zach stepped towards her.

"You should've let me do it." His hands went to her hips, pulling her in closer.

"No, I shouldn't have Gallagher Girl." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer, enveloping her in his arms. I could see him whisper something against her temple, but I couldn't tell what.

"I truly think he loves her, Matt."

"And I truly think he's a teenage boy who only wants one thing."

"Well he already got that, so what's keeping him around now?" I glanced at my husband out of the corner of my eye. I could see he was toying with the idea in his head while Zach spun Cammie around in place, the two of them laughing happily.

"I'm still not convinced."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Zach?" I giggled as he twirled me in a fashion that Madame Dabney would be proud of.

"Yes Gallagher Girl?" He pulled me against his chest, keeping one of my hands in his and another on my lower back. I rested my head against his hard chest.

"My parents are watching us." I whispered.

"Oh, are they?" He nuzzled his nose against my neck, "Should that matter?"

"Nope." I smiled, turning to face him, "I could get used to this, just you and me in some safe house somewhere."

"You're going to have to, Gallagher Girl, because I'm here to stay." He kissed me lightly on the lips, "If you'll have me, at least." I pecked him on the lips lightly.

"I guess I could live with that..." He twirled me in yet another circle.

"Time to leave kiddos." Zach's mom called, emerging from the helicopter.

I broke away from Zach, earning a pout from him. I walked to my mom first and wrapped her in a hug.

"Be safe sweetheart." She kissed above my ear, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mom." I moved on to my dad, "Bye daddy."

"Be careful." He kissed my forehead before releasing me.

I walked over to the helicopter. "Ready Gallagher Girl?" Zach smiled at me.

"Ready." He helped me into the helicopter before following me in, "Do you know where we're going?" I asked him.

He smiled that I-know-something-you-don't smile, "Don't you?"

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Take care of her. Don't give Morgan more reasons to hate you." My mother had whispered in my ear, "I figured you'd need this eventually." She had slipped something in my pocket, "Go, Cammie is waiting."

My mothers words echoed in my ears as I stared at the delicate ring I was turning in my hand. Cammie was asleep, curled up against me in our seats. I looked from the ring to her. I knew I wanted her to wear it, I loved Cammie, but I didn't know how to ask. After all, I might be fluent in fourteen different languages, but there was no class on this.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to wake up, but I knew I'd have to. I felt the morning sun streaming through a window and falling on me. I felt the warm arms around me, holding me tight against Zach. I turned around to face him, smiling at the sleeping boy beside me. I slid my hand up his bare chest and rested it on his cheek. I could feel a hint of stubble running down his cheek and around his chin.

Stretching up, I planted a series of kisses along the path my hand took. I kissed his chin before his lips, lingering there longer. I felt his eyelashes flicker upward against my closed lids. His hands came to rest on my hips, he pressed against me pushing me onto my back. He followed me, pressing his body on top of me.

"I'm actually pretty happy they found out." I spoke into the kisses.

"And why is that Gallagher Girl?"

I managed to flip us over, leaving me on top, "If we were still at school, I wouldn't get to wake up next to you."

"Too bad we're out here in the middle of no where." Zach smiled "With no one around."

"Where are we anyway?" I pulled back for breath and Zach moved down to my neck, "You know, you kinda already left your mark, there's no need to leave another." I spoke when I felt him biting down on my lower neck.

"Come on Gallagher Girl," He muttered against my neck, still demonstrating his affections, " We are alone, on an island."

"We have our own island?"

"Basically. It's one of those tourist traps. Since it's back to school time, no one's really here except for a few year rounders." His mouth left my collarbone, "So we have the beach," He kissed the top of my shoulder, "And a golf course," He kissed the hollow of my neck, "A pool," The underside of my jaw, "Country clubs," Just below my ear, "An in-house wet bar," My temple, "You." My forehead, "Me." My nose, "And a bunch of retirees," My chin with a smile, "With an island all to ourselves." He let his lips hover over mine, "And five months." He let his lips meet mine again.

"You really can't do this to me, Zach." I could feel my heart pumping a mile a minute.

"But it's so much fun Gallagher Girl." He flipped us over and smirked up at me, "But if you insist."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I curled myself into a ball on his chest. Right now, life was pretty close to perfect. I had Zach, I had our baby and we had a world to ourselves. I smiled into his chest, planting a light kiss on his hard pec, "What was that for?" I saw him watching me.

"This is just perfect." I smiled up at him and went on to voice my previous thoughts.

"I'm glad you like it." Zach smiled at me, "My mom arranged for it. It's her house."

"So this is where Mama Goode used to live?" I looked around the room. It was a bedroom you would expect to see in a beach cottage. Bluish walls, a grey carpet, with wicker furniture. There were pictures of beach scenes and trinkets from the beach, sand dollars, star fish molds, little dolphin figurines, "It's awfully quaint."

"And we all know how Mama Goode likes her quaintness." Zach chuckled. And he was right. Maybe it was because she had been under cover, surrounded by evil, for so long, everything needs to look bright, cheery and straight out of a Martha Stewart catalog.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I sat up on his chest.

"Well, I figured I could give you a tour of the island and then the beach?" He smiled up at me, "After all, soon, you won't fit into your bikinis."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"Headmistress!" I yelled running down the Hall of History, Macey and Liz hot on my heels. "Headmistress!"

"Yes Bex?" Ms. Morgan opened the door to her office.

We halted right in front of her, "Cammie! She's gone!"

"Yes she and Zach left last night," She nodded, "They will be back in a few months."

"Where did they go?" Macey asked.

"Classified." The woman answered.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"You know, you never did show me the rest of the house." I spoke as Zach parked the golf cart, the equivalent of cars on the island, in front of the house.

"Then let's go."

The house was big, far bigger than what we needed, but it was beautiful all the same. After traipsing through the five bedroom, six bathroom house for over two hours (we might have gotten a bit distracted a couple times), we ended up in the porch swing on the upper floor facing the ocean. I was lying with my legs on the swinging bench, my head resting on Zach's thigh. My shirt was pulled up, exposing my stomach. Zach had his hand on my bare skin, his fingers splayed out, his thumb against my bunched up shirt and his pinky just inside my jean shorts.

"Our baby is in there." I whispered to Zach.

"Yes he is." Zach smiled down at me, "And in a few months he'll be out here with us."

"You're excited, aren't you?" I looked up at Zach to see his smile grow.

"Cammie, I love you and this baby more than anyone or anything else in the world. So of course I'm excited."

"What happened to the cocky Zachary Goode I remember from that exchange?" I sat up so my face was level with his neck.

"He's still here, don't you worry, Gallagher Girl." He smirked into the kiss he pressed against my lips, "Fatherhood changes your outlook on life."

"I'm going to be a mom." I whispered, "I never really put that together." Zach was quiet. "Zach? What if I'm no good at it? What if he doesn't like me? What if-"

Zach pressed his lips to mine, silencing me. He began to pull away after a few seconds, but I wouldn't have it. I leaned up even farther, pulling myself onto his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in close, mashing my chest against his. Zach's hands were cupping my face, as if he thought he needed to hold me in place. Eventually, ten minutes later, we finished our make-out escapade, but we stayed close. Our foreheads were touching; he kept his hands where they were, his thumbs slowly stroking my cheeks. I pulled my hands back from where they were tangled in his hair, laying them over his hands.

"This baby will love you, Cam, and you will be a wonderful mother. I will be with you every step of the way." He turned his hand, capturing mine, holding them between his. He brought my hands to his lips and placed a series of light kisses on my knuckles. He let go of my hands, setting them on his shoulders. He snaked his hands around me and pulled me closer by slipping his thumbs into my back pockets, "Can you believe in a few weeks I won't be able to hold you this close anymore?"

I laughed, "The little guy will be in the way." I slid one arm around his neck and rested my head on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sleep, it seems like that's all I ever do anymore. Nine times out of ten I end up asleep on top of Zach in one position or another. He says he doesn't mind me pining him down for hours at a time, but I always feel guilty about it.

After waking up from my three hour nap, I decided to leave Zach to his homework while I took a shower. I entered the master bath and started the shower. I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my shorts, letting them fall to the ground. I stood perpendicular to the mirror, admiring the small baby bump that was slowly but surely replacing my flat stomach. I turned and angled myself different ways, watching as the mirror fogged up.

I stripped off my bra and panties and stepped into the shower. It took me eighteen minutes to finish my shower. I pulled a towel around my dripping body. I found it when I was ensuring my pockets were empty before throwing them into the washing machine. It was a good thing I checked too, because I didn't think I'd be able to live with myself if I had let it go through the wash.

I didn't get dressed; I just walked out of the bedroom. I found Zach in the living room, reclined on the couch. He was supposedly doing homework, but instead he was cheering on some football team. He must have heard my bare feet padding across the hardwood floor, because he looked up at me.

"You found it?" He asked, that smirk on his face. I nodded, "And..."

"Yes." He smiled and stood, crossing the length of the room in four steps and pulled him into a kiss. When we broke apart, he took the ring he had dropped into my pocket and slipped it onto my finger, "Cameron Goode." I mused, "Has a nice ring to it." I took the little peice of evapo-paper and slipped it between my lips, feeling it dissolve on my tongue.

The little note attached to the ring might be gone, but I the message was simple enough to commit to memory: "Marry me? -Z." Just like the note he had slipped me back during the exchange.

Zach Goode was a lot of things, and now he was my fiancée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"It's been a month since they left." Catherine sat on the chair against the wall of my office, "She's what? Five months along?"

"Somewhere around there." I sighed, looking at the picture of Cammie when she was younger. Sitting on the tire swing Matthew's father had built for her, "I can't believe she's pregnant. She's sixteen! She shouldn't be pregnant."

"You're right. She shouldn't." The younger woman sighed, pulling her legs up and draping them over the chair's arm, "But she is. And my son is the father." She leaned her head back against the other arm, "I should've stayed under cover for a bit longer."

"If I pull some stings we might be able to get some Op in Paris or Madrid or somewhere..." I mused, "Leave Joe and Matt to take care of scheduling the doctors appointments and figuring out how to continue their education."

"I've abandoned Zach enough in his life time. Joe can only protect him for so long; Matt would kill him eventually. Plus," she gave a soft chuckle, "We have more than one kid now."

"Great idea by the way making Matt take them for ice cream." The girls had been so happy, Matt couldn't say no, "It's nice to have some quiet time."

"Too bad it won't last for long," Catherine offered a half-hearted chuckle, "Babies cry. A lot."

"Speak from experience?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"I more or less raised all the kids at the C.O.C. They put me in charge of their education." She closed her eyes, "I tried to teach them how to have a conscience, really I did, but once mommy and daddy began showing them some attention once they came of age, they would do anything to keep it coming. All conscience lost."

"Well the younger ones turned out pretty great." I complimented, glancing at a picture taken over the summer of our five kids, "Zach did too."

"Now I can't really take credit for that one." She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me, "How sat is that? I more or less raised twenty kids and none of them my own."

"Is that why you pushed so hard for them to keep the baby?" I asked her.

"It probably played the part. If Dr. Steve was here, he'd say something along the lines of how since I didn't get to raise my son, blah blah blah, which makes me more prone to want him to raise his own child, blah blah blah, no matter how detrimental it is to his, and the baby's, future."

"And the other part?"

"Cammie makes Zach happy. Not that I support teen pregnancy, but I feel that, if anyone, Zach and Cammie are the best equipped for teen parenthood."

"Catherine! They are spies!" I exclaimed.

"They are spies in training. We've both had kids while being active; it's not easy. So, if they were to get the young years out of the way earlier..." She paused, "Figure, the baby will be around two when they graduate. Chances are they won't get many foreign or long-term assignments for five years or so, that gets the kid to seven. At that point, they will be in school full time, so it would be easier for Zach and Cammie to go on missions and chances are, if they play their cards right, they could coordinate their jobs so at least one of them is at home most of the time and then we could fill in the blanks. Six years later and they will be going here full time."

"Not that you support teen pregnancy?" I laughed handing her the one of the glasses of wine I had poured.

"Exactly." She laughed, taking the glass.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Zach?" I heard her voice through the porch door.

"I'm on the deck, Cam." I slowed the treadmill's pace to where I was walking at a casual pace. She came out onto the deck, clad only in one of my t-shirts. "Hey there Gallagher Girl." I turned the treadmill off and stepped toward her.

"No. No. No. Too sweaty." She held her hands up as if to stop me.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. I want a hug." I took steps toward her and she mimicked me in reverse. I backed her into the porch's railing, "Now where are you going to go Cammie?" I laughed, placing a hand on the railing on each side of her.

"Zach," she wined, "Please, I don't want to get your sweat all over me."

"You don't mind sweat during other interactions." I smiled at her blush.

"That's different." She muttered, looking down.

"If you say so..." I chuckled before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Zach!" She complained, "Now I have to go take a shower."

"We can take one together." She glared up at me, "Or not." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and escorted her inside, "So, next time the doctor flies in we can find out the sex of the baby."

"That's right." She smiled, "Almost six months along."

"Three more to go." I gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Now, do we want to know if it's a boy or a girl? Either way is fine with me so it's up to you."

She pondered it, "It's a boy, I already know, so we don't have to do it."

"You really want a boy don't you?" I smiled and turned her to face me.

"Why not? A little Zach that I can mold to perfection?" She laughed up at me, "Well, that would be perfect."

"I'm not perfect?" I pulled away from her, feigning hurt, "Geez Gallagher Girl, that hurts."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" She plowed right through, smirking up at me.

"If I had to choose?" I thought for a moment, "I want a baby girl just like her mommy."

"You're being sweet. No snarky comments." She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Haha, very funny." I smirked down at her, "Now, hurry, take a shower, I need one too."

"Use the other bathroom!" She laughed.

"Not the same Gallagher Girl." I shook the head.

She walked off to the base of the stairs, "If you must, you may join."

"I knew you couldn't resist my perfection."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"So, Bex. I heard that Zach and Cammie are off on a mission in the Amazon trying to locate a group of arms dealers posing as a tribe for protection." Tina sat down beside me, in Cammie's space might I add, at the sophomore table.

I made eye contact with Macey and she rolled her eyes, "That is so untrue, Tina. Check your sources."

"So you do know where she is then?" She leaned toward Macey, oblivious to the fact the strings from her sweatshirt (the things that make the head hole really tight) were falling into her pancake syrup.

"All we know is that they are not in the Amazon. They didn't leave the states." Grant saved Macey, sitting on my other side.

"Ya Tina, plus you wouldn't want to compromise their mission now would you?" Jake sat beside Macey, across from Tina, batting his eyes at her in a not-so-manly way. And yet Tina still swooned.

"No, I guess not." She stammered out, "I'll, um, I'm going to get ready for class." She darted off.

"Pancakes!" Liz exclaimed taking her seats.

"Took her long enough to start asking around." I muttered to my friends.

"I know. Three months away." Macey laughed, "That means a total of seven?" I nodded. "I wonder how Zach is doing with the hormones."

All us girls laughed ruefully, after all, as the roommates we knew better than anyone that Cammie and hormones don't go well together. At least that was the case with Mother Nature's monthly gift.

"He only has to last another two months and then it'll be better." Liz smiled.

"From Cammie. Then there will be a new set of lungs screaming at him."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Zach!" I complained, dragging the bed's white comforter with me into the living room.

"Yes, little miss marshmallow?" He smirked at me. I suppose I must look like a marshmallow with the puffy blanket around me.

"I'm cold." Imagine my surprise when I wake up to a freezing beach house. It's like an oxymoron.

"I know. I turned the heat up a little while ago." He pulled his sweatshirt off, "Here, throw this on." I walked over to him and slid the sweatshirt on. We used the same soap and shampoo and everything here, how did he manage to make it smell so much better, "Come here Gallagher Girl." I sat on Zach's lap, letting the comforter envelope the two of us, "Warmer?" I felt his warm hands play across my cold skin.

"Mhm." I leaned my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, enjoying the felling of Zach's hands pressing down of the silk pajama pants I was wearing as they worked their way up my thighs. He slipped his hand under the sweatshirt and the flannel silk top, drawing shapes on my now-thoroughly rounded stomach.

"Your mom called." Zach informed me, flipping the television channel, "Said that we will be driving to the mansion at the end of the month. She'll set us up in one of the secret rooms and we'll stay there until you have the baby."

"After that?" I asked, leaning over him to check the bowl on the table for food.

"They're still working on it." He said, "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yes please." He chuckled at my eagerness and slid out from under me.

I lifted my blanket and stared at my bulging stomach. Only two more months left before I'm a mom.

"It's going to be fine Cammie." Zach rejoined me on the couch, handing me a bowl of fruit loops (yay!), "You're ready for this."

"Thank you." I scooted over, allowing him to take back his seat, "And not just for the food."

"What for, then, Gallagher Girl?" He asked, pulling me and my food onto his lap.

"For not running away." I whispered, almost ashamed that I had even thought that. He was quiet, "Did you ever think about running away from this?"

"I'll admit, when you first told me, it crossed my mind." He sighed, looking anywhere but at me.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"You did." He finally looked at me, "When I saw you holding that little stick in your hands, panic and worry all over your face, I knew I couldn't run, I couldn't leave. I had to stay and do what was right. Once I accepted that, it became a lot easier to find the silver lining in all of this."

"Which is?" I smiled at him.

"The fact that I would, for the rest of my life, no matter what happens, have a reason to bug you." He smirked down at me and pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"Mama," I felt the girl climb onto my bed.

"Yes sweetheart?" I opened my eyes to meet my daughter's blue eyes in the darkness, "Why are you awake?"

"You're phone was buzzing." She handed me the tiny phone I had used only for the C.O.C. The phone Rachel had forced me to keep (for counter-surveillance purposes).

There was a text from an unknown number, "One more month, Grandma. Good luck." The words were simple, but knowing who had this number, I could tell it was full of malice.

"It's coming from Zach's phone." Mosckowitz declared, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Check again." I declared. "Don't hold your hands up! I want them on that keyboard! Working!"

"It's from the phone we gave Zach, Catherine. Look!" There was the number of the phone with the GPS showing the location of the beach house.

"Move." I pushed Harvey out of his chair, taking his place.

I pressed a series of commands, 27 groups of 96 keys total. I watched as the components of the computer screen fell away, leaving the Circle's system open and vulnerable. I typed away, a map of the world appearing with a cluster of red markers. I zoomed in on the southeastern coast of the United States, bringing the markers into focus. Nine red markers. One more than there should be. Eight markers were clustered around Roseville, Virginia, as they should be. I did a quick check: Eli, Rosa, Prescot, Nathan, Maria, Nina, Lucy and Joan. All accounted for. Then there was that single marker on that tiny island off of the South Carolinian coast where we had stashed Zach and Cammie. That would make total sense, if either of them were implanted with a Circle-sanctioned tracker.

"Matt! Rachel!" I banged on the happy couple's door, not caring who I woke up in the process.

"Catherine! What are you-" I cut off Rachel's whispers by shoving my phone's screen right in front of her eyes. Her face went white when she read the words, "Who sent you this?"

"Brooke Housley."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Zach?" I called into the darkness.

Ever wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason? Well, chances are, something in your surroundings triggered some sensor in your body. Which is why when I woke up, around two thirty in the morning, alone in the king sized bed Zach and I had shared for the past eight months, I set my senses of hyper drive.

I took in every detail of every nook of the room. The chair in the corner with sweatshirts draped over its arms. The wide-open closet with four pairs of shoes on the ground. The armoire stood where it should, miscellaneous items, most of which only appeared to be of a cosmetic nature. The mirror reflected the closed double doors that led to the kitchen. Everything appeared normal; aside from the fact Zach was gone.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I held my gun against the girl's head, "Explain to me, Brooke, why I caught you sneaking into my mother's beach house."

"Well to begin with, you killed most of my family and friends and kidnapped my brother." She spoke evenly, quietly.

"So you're here for revenge?" I honestly didn't blame her.

Even after the better part of a year, she looked like hell. Her once long and curly red hair was straight and bluntly cut to a point above her chin. Her skin, once flawlessly porcelain, had burn marks scaring it, including one that covered the left side of her face, leaving her green eye permanently squinted. It reminded me of one of those cartoon characters Lucy watched on Saturday mornings.

"Surprisingly no. I'm here as a friend." I let out a short laugh.

"I've heard that one before."

"Zach?" Another voice came from my side, but I didn't look over at Cammie, I refused to give Brooke a chance to escape, or worse attack, "Zach? What's going on?"

"Go back inside Cammie." I instructed her, still not looking away from Brooke.

"Zach," She tried again, "Here." I looked over at the handcuffs she was holding.

"Brooke turn. Now." The girl turned so her back was facing me. I took the cuffs from Cammie and slid them over Brooke's wrists, "Walk." I led her, at gun point into the house.

"Why do you two have handcuffs?" Brooke smirked at me, "And who gets to wear them?" Even though all of her implied allegations were false, Cammie blushed.

"Housley, shut up or I'll blow your brains out." I threatened just as the phone rang, "Can you get that Cammie?"

She nodded and picked up the phone, "You're a little late." She spoke after a brief silence, "No, no, we're all fine. Zach took care of her." She paused, listening, "No, she's alive, but he has a gun to her head and she's in cuffs. We'll be fine. That sounds good. Okay, see you soon." She set the phone back in its cradle and turned to me, "Company is coming."

"How long?" I asked, using another set of handcuffs to chain Brooke to one of the support beams.

"Five minutes. They are on the ferry now."

* * *

"I have to say, I'm surprised." Mr. Morgan sat down beside me on the private jet.

"Surprised at what?" I asked, too tired for his accusations.

"That you were able to take care of her as well as you did." He sighed.

"I told you, I love Cammie." I told him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"So I've heard." I stated. "Where is Cammie anyway?"

"Restroom." I leaned my head back against the seat, "Apparently pregnancy making bladder control difficult isn't some urban legend. Nor are the hormones."

"That bad?" I looked the man in his smirking face and kept mine expressionless as I spoke the next words, "I asked her if she could grab the milk out of the fridge while she was putting away the orange juice, let's just say orange juice should be used as a non-lethal weapon."

"Cammie's mother used to get mood swings. There was this one time whi-"

"Are you talking about us?" Cammie's mother appeared in the hallway, Cammie by her side, "You." The older woman pointed to her husband, "Are coming with me."

"What was that all about?" Cammie asked once her parents had disappeared to their seats beside Brooke.

"I think your dad doesn't totally hate me anymore."

"Maybe he's finally seen the light." She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder, prompting me to throw an arm around her.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"You two will stay in here for the remainder of your pregnancy." My mother instructed as she opened the door to the suite Zach and I are sharing, "We will bring you your food. If you need us, call us using the phone inside. It will connect you straight to my office. I'll see you tomorrow kids." She hugged Zach first, then me. When she pulled away, she held me at arms length, "And congratulations by the way." She gestured to the ring I was wearing on the chain around my neck. "We'll have to work out a date once the baby is born." She kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"I almost forgot about this." I fingered the delicate ring, "My fingers are too fat to put it on so I can't see it."

Zach came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, "Only a month left Cam. Are you ready?"

"Not at all." I leaned into his embrace.

"Good. Neither am I."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"Ms. Baxter, Ms. McHenry." Mr. Solomon greeted the two of us as we entered the grand hall.

"Mr. Solomon." We greeted back.

"A package has been delivered to your room." He stated, "I will deny this if asked, but you girls are doing rather well in my class, so if you deem necessary, you could probably afford to miss class just this once, Your friends as well. The package will be there all day."

"But I just started CoveOps." Macey was no longer the spoiled heiress that came to us last year, "I can't ju-"

"Gallagher Girls can do anything, Macey." I said pulling her back the way we came.

"What do you think it is?" Macey asked me, running on my heels.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

We ran against the current of girls all of whom were racing to get something to eat before the dining room closes. I had told them at the beginning of the year that grooming ritual length should not exceed half an hour, but had they listened? No. They decided to starve themselves in order to pile on the products.

I threw open the door before running into our room. Four bed, three unmade. Four sets of drawers and four closets along with four desks. Everything was in order, except for the couple sitting on two of the desks.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"We aren't supposed to be doing this Gallagher Girl." I complained as I followed my very pregnant fiancée through a secret passage she had opened from our room.

"Stop complaining. Solomon said that if we had to, we could. I want you to slip out into the hallway and make sure there's no one there." I did as she told me. Once I was certain that the hallway was empty, I pulled Cam out and allowed her to lead me to yet another one of her passageways. "Go check outside." We had reached our second destination.

"It's your turn." I whined.

"Well, let's think. A boy back from his mission early or a girl who got sent away because she got knocked up." I took in her form. Her hands on her cocked hips, her eye brows raised, daring me to answer.

"Even when you're pregnant you're hot, Gallagher Girl." I stepped forward, reaching for her hips.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Go check the hall." She held her finger in front of my lips.

"Please Gallagher Girl. Just one kiss." I pleaded, moving my face in closer.

"Check the hallway and we'll talk." She leaned away from me.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Three passageways later we arrived at our final destination.

"Do I get my kiss now?" I asked after helping Cammie onto the table top and stepping between her legs.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and shook her head.

"Please Gallagher Girl?" I begged, leaning closer, "I just want one kiss from the mother of my child, not to mention my fiancée. Please."

"Well, when you put it that way..." She smirked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in for a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough.

"Gallagher Girl..."

"What are you going to call me once I graduate?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Once a Gallagher Girl always a Gallagher Girl." I leaned in for another kiss.

Cammie broke away laughing, "Stop it." She pushed against my chest.

"Sheesh. Moody." I muttered, swatting the notebook that she tossed at me away as I made my way across the room.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Cammie!" Macey and Bex ran up to me.

"Shhh! I'm not supposed to be here!" I giggled, pulling them into a hug.

"Wow. Here I am, feeling unloved." Zach complained from his corner.

"The only good you've done, Goode, was make me an aunt." Bex threw a box of Liz's highlighters at Zach to which he exclaimed, "Why do people keep throwing office supplies at me?"

"When did you guys get back?" Bex asked, but Macey didn't give me time to answer, "More importantly what is that?" She pointed to my ring turned necklace, "Are you two?" She spun around to look at Zach.

"All I'm good for is making you two aunts." Zach shrugged, "Ask her."

"Cameron. Ann. Morgan. Are you two..." Bex paused for dramatic effect, which was totally ruined by Liz coming through the door and yelling, "Is it here!"

Zach responded, "Is what here, Lizzie?" He had really grown fond of calling her that.

"My new encyclopedia set. I spilt- Zach?" Her eyes snapped to the source of the voice, "Zach! You're back!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

"See? Someone loves me." Zach joked over her shoulder.

"Geez Liz, moving in on my man?" I asked her.

"Cammie!" And Liz was on me.

"Never mind." Zach sighed in a sing songy voice, "I'm going to go find-"

"No way. You are staying here until I get my answer." Bex stared him down.

"Answer to what?" Liz asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Are you two-" Bex glared at the door before turning back at me, "Engaged?"

"What makes you think they're engaged?" Liz looked at my hands. No ring because I had freaking sausage fingers. But Macey pointed her in the right direction, "Oh my goodness! Well? Are you!" She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I kept my eyes on Zach as I answered, "Yes."

They all squealed in a way I never thought I would hear them squeal. Liz ran back over to Zach and hugged him. "Zach! You're going to be our brother!"

"Let it be known she's my favorite." He pointed to Liz, "And I though Blackthorn boys were brothers of Gallagher Girls?"

"Nah, you're more like the bastard cousins no one likes." Macey shrugged, "Now out unheard-of-bastard-cousin! Out! We have planning to do."

Zach stood, crossed over to me and planted a light kiss on my forehead. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and looked into his eyes, "Don't leave me alone with them." I begged.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, you can handle it." He kissed me one more time, this time on the lips before retreating to the door.

"Traitor!" I yelled jokingly as he closed the door behind him. Even through the door I could hear his chuckle.

"So," Bex sat down on her bed. "Cameron Ann Goode."

"Cameron Goode." Macey sat beside her.

"Cammie Goode!" Liz exclaimed rushing forward to hug me.

"I'm not a Goode yet guys." I laughed.

"Whatever you want to be called, we need to get to planning." Bex declared.

"We haven't even set a date yet. We're probably going to wait until we graduate anyway."

"Cam, it's the middle of winter term in our junior year." Macey spoke slowly, as if I couldn't even begin to hope to understand, "We need to plan a wedding and a bachelorette party-"

"Macey, I don't want a-"

"You will have a bachelorette party and you will enjoy it!" Bex snapped.

"Why do I have a feeling I will have no say in anything?" I slouched.

"Because, Cammie dear," Bex grinned evilly, "You won't."

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Hey, kid?" I called to some seventh grader walking by.

"Who are you?" The girl eyed me cautiously. I was, after all, some guy she had seen maybe once before hiding in the shadows of a empty classroom.

"That's not important."

"I know you." The little girl stared at me, trying to place me, "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "You're Za-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and pulled her into the classroom.

"Ya, I'm Zach, now you need to be quiet." I hushed her.

"My sister has told me so much about you!" She must have saw my confused look because she introduced herself, "Ellie Sutton. I'm-"

"Liz's sister." I finished for her, nodding in understanding, "Can you do me a favor and get Grant, Jonas-"

"and Jake." She finished for me, "Want them to meet you here or in your room?"

"Here's fine." The girl nodded and ran off.

"Hey man!" Grant greeted. Initiating the secret handshake we had came up with back when secret handshakes were cool.

"That was possibly the dumbest thing I've seen in quite some time." Jake shook his head and pulled me into one of those half hugs we do.

"Obviously you haven't looked in the mirror recently." Jonas quipped, repeating Jake's actions.

"How's Cammie? She burst yet?" Grant asked, straddling the back of a chair.

"Getting close. She's due in less than a month." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Our little Zachy! A dad!" Jake pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"Just give me five minutes alone with her."

"No." Matthew denied my request.

"I saved your life." I crossed into the interrogation room and closed the door before he could follow, I did, however, hear him grumble about me holding that over his head.

"Are you going to torture me too?" The girl rolled her eyes at me.

"You wanted to see your brother. He wanted to tell you about the work he's doing to prevent biological weapons." I shrugged taking the seat across from her, "Now why are you here, Brooke?"

"Funny, most people around here don't call me Brooke, it's usually Ms. Housley or just Housley." She looked up out of the corner of her eye, thinking about the fact.

"Funny, most people around here didn't raise you." I leaned back in my metal seat and crossed my arms in front of me. "I will give you one chance to tell me what nou were doing on that island. And let me tell you, I'm the one you want to tell."

"I already told Zach. I came to help him." She stated cooly.

"How were you going to help him?" I questioned.

"I already did." She glanced at my face and went on, "I got him and preggers back to one of the safest place in the world in under an hour. I think I deserve a favor, such as not being hand cuffed to a table."

"Why would he need to be back here?" The Circle was gone. Other threats were minimal. They were safe.

"Well, since you blew the place sky high, I bet your people couldn't tell they were missing bodies. Two to be exact. Including myself." The girl smirked at me.

"Who else?"

"Charles Abbott. And he's pissed since you literally burnt the legacy he was to inherit to the ground."


	6. Chapter 6

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

It had been three weeks since Brooke had crashed our party and I still looked like I had a bowling ball tucked up under my shirt. While I was stuck in our apartment, Zach was free to wander the halls using the cover that we had, much to Tina's pleasure, been in the Amazon Rainforest where I contracted a serious (but not fatal) disease, which forced me to remain in quarantine. Zach, however, did not fall victim to the made up disease and was happily returning to class after a successful mission.

"Go fish." I muttered. "Do you have any nines?"

"Nope. Go fish." It was Catherine's turn to babysit me and we had decided to pass the time with some classic child's play. Too bad we weren't children and Go Fish gets boring after two hours.

"Can we stop?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She threw her cards down and fell back onto the bed. I mimicked her, "At risk of sounding insensitive, could you hurry up and pop that kid out? I can only take so many more rounds of Go Fish."

"Trust me." I glanced down at what used to be a stomach, "I'm trying. Doctor says it should be any day now."

"Are you nervous?" She asked, looking tilting her head to face me.

I took a deep breath, "A bit."

"Don't be. You and Zach were great with the kids this summer. They keep asking about you."

"They're different though. They're older. They can walk and talk and feed themselves and are potty trained and-"

"My god Cam. You worry too much."

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god! Zach!" Tina ran up to me, "How was your mission?"

"Classified." I kept walking, heading to the waffle bar.

"How about you and Cammie?" I poured the pre-made batter onto the iron.

"Classified."

"Come on, Zachy-Wachy." I gritted my teeth as I flipped the waffle maker over to initiate the timer, "Just one little detail?"

"Well if you must know, Cammie and I didn't really go on a mission. She's pregnant so we hid away on this southern island and a ghost from missions past caught up with us so we had to flee back here. And now Cammie is due sometime this week." I told her the truth, knowing full well she would respond like she did, "Come on Zach! Don't patronize me," before stomping off.

"Never seen her turn down something so juicy before." Bex mused coming up behind me, "Can I have your waffle?"

"No!"

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I leaned on the metal table, "Where is he?"

"Well, I haven't seen him for over a month, but before that he was..." She looked up as if she was thinking, "none of you're damn business."

"Fine." I stood straight and spoke to the guard, "Take her back to her room."

"Room?" She snorted, "Try cell."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Cammie?" Catherine's voice was laced with a question, "What's that?" She pointed to me.

"No. Not now..." I complained.

"Why not?" Catherine smirked at me, "I'll get the doctor."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"Hey Joe?" Every student turned in their chairs to look at the headmistress, "Do you think I could borrow Zach for a bit?" The two adults exchanged a look.

"Of course." Mr. Solomon nodded his approval.

"Good luck!" Liz leaned over and whispered to Zach, "Let us know how it goes!"

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"She's in there. Still have quite a while." My mom instructed me, when I entered the small room that led into the temporary delivery room.

"Hey Cam." I spoke softly as I sat on the bed beside her, "What'd I miss?"

"Five centimeters dilated. Five more to go." She smiled up at me, "You ready?"

"Not at all." I mimicked her words from the first day back.

"Good. Neither am I." I let my lips brush against hers, smiling into it.

"Break it up you two." The doctor entered, "Time for us to have ourselves a baby."

**Bex's P.O.V.**

"It's been ten hours since Zach left class." Macey complained.

Let me give you a run down of our day. We attended all six hours of classes before trying to get into the room we knew Cammie was in, but Ms. Morgan forbade it. As in threatened us with extra COW homework forbade. After that we all returned to the girl's room and just collapsed.

Six hours in: Jake and Grant wrestled in the middle of the floor earning complaints from Liz and Jonas saying they would run into the wires of Liz's new super computer. Macey and I were pacing all over the room, passing each other frequently.

Seven hours in: Jake and Grant continued to wrestle, first claiming two out of three, then three out of five and four out of seven and so on, while the rest of us went to work on the piles of homework.

Nine hours in: Jake and Grant finally settled on a draw and went to work on their homework, several assignments behind us.

Ten hours in. Jake lay on his stomach across the ground with Macey lying on her back using his lower body as a pillow. Jonas and Liz were still clustered around her computer trying to find a way into Cammie's charts of vitals or something to give us an idea of where they were. Grant and I were on my bed with me attempting to teach him the art of British fighting.

So now here we were, all bored out of our minds waiting for another two hours when a knock came on the door. I flew out of the beanbag I was lounging in and launched across the room, throwing the door open.

"Hey," It was Zach, "I have someone I thought you guy's would like to meet." That's when I saw the little bundle in his arms.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Take her to see to girls?" Cammie requested, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Am I allowed to?" I asked stroking the short black hair the baby had on its head.

"Doctor said she was all set to go." I raised my eyebrows at her, "I asked while you were getting out of your uniform."

"Can you come with me?" I asked while leaning in so our noses were almost touching. She shook her head, "Alright then Gallagher Girl. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I carefully took the baby from her, ensuring the blanket was wrapped around her tightly.

"Trust me, you'll be lucky if you're back in two hours." Cammie laughed before leaning up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to see if I can convince them to let me shower. I must look like a mess."

"A very hot mess, Gallagher Girl." I gave her yet another kiss before leaving.

I made my way through passageway after passageway, clutching the little package to my chest, making sure it was safe from the cold. I knocked on the door, waiting only a matter of seconds before Bex threw open the door.

"Hey," I whispered, "I have someone I thought you guy's would like to meet." That's when they all saw the little bundle in my arms.

"Oh. My. God!" Macey exclaimed, bouncing up from her spot beside Jake on her bed.

"Shhh! She's asleep!" I warned.

"It's a baby girl!" Liz whispered running over.

"Not to impose, but can I come in? She's sort of still a secret and all." Bex ushered me in.

I proceeded to Cammie's untouched bed and sat on the edge, "She have a name yet?" Macey asked after sitting down beside me. I nodded, "And that name is?" Macey prompted.

"Audrey." I laughed at the irritated look on Macey's face.

"Middle name?" She prompted.

"Spencer."

"As in-" Grant spoke but I cut him off, "My brother. Ya. It was Cammie's idea." My mom had been so happy when she told her the name.

"So Audrey Spencer Morgan?"

"Audrey Spencer Goode." Bex corrected, "Right?" I nodded, "They're engaged." All the guys congratulated me, all the while complaining how no one told them.

"Zach, are babies supposed to leave the hospital, er, whatever, this soon? I mean, how old is she?" Jonas, always the kill-joy-voice-of-reason questioned.

"Doctor said as long as no one sneezes on her she's fine. Three hours ago." After seeing Bex's accusing glare, "I had to wait for the doctor to give me the all clear. And Cammie asked me to ask Bex," I looked at her, "And Grant," I looked at him, "If you two would be the godparents? Oldest friends and all."

Grant nodded, but it was Bex who spoke, "Lemme see my goddaughter."

"Watch her head." I instructed as I slid Audrey into the cradle Bex's arms formed.

"You're just as new to this as I am, Goode." Bex snapped, rocking the baby around for a bit, "She's so cute." I nodded, smiling at my baby girl, too bad that was when her eyes snapped open and the screaming began, "Oh my god, Zach, what'd I do?"

"Nothing, nothing." I sighed, "She just doesn't recognize you." I pulled the baby back into my arms, "Hey baby girl. It's all right, I know she looks scary- Baby!" I yelled when I saw Bex pulling back her hand to slap me, "But she's all talk, she's really just a big softy." Audrey slowly stopped crying and reached up to my face, "Wanna try one more time?" I asked Bex.

Audrey was passed around to everyone in a matter on ten minutes, "She's has Zachy's eyes!" Jake joked rocking a newly crying baby while she swatted at his face.

"That's daddy's baby girl." I chucked taking back my daughter, "She's only a few hours old and she already knows which boys aren't good enough to touch her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Solomon's P.O.V**

"I'm doing it mom!" Cammie yelled at her mother.

"No you are not Cameron!" The woman yelled back.

"I'm not going to hide my daughter from the world!" She glanced down at the boy sitting on the bed that separated them, "And neither will Zach, right?"

"I think I hear Audrey." And he was gone.

"As your headmistress I forbid this."

"Really? The headmistress card? I'm pretty sure my headmistress should've kicked me out by now."

"You know what Cammie? If you want to subject yourself and your family to this go right ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Mom." Cammie spoke, looking around the room. The other woman responded with a hostile "What?" But Cammie continued her search, moving about the rooms of the apartment the family of three had been living in for the past year or so, "Where's Audrey?"

**Bex's P.O.V.**

It had been a little over a year since Audrey was born. Cammie had returned to class a few months after the birth, giving her enough time to lose the baby weight and work out a babysitting and feeding schedule for the baby girl. Students were under the impression that Zach and Cammie were living in a sort of quarantine to ensure they were mentally, physically and emotionally stable after their mission and that every morning they have a check up, which is why Zach comes to breakfast before Cammie.

Now why am I telling you these trivial facts? So that you will understand that the whispers and murmurs had long since halted, but they were back now. I watched as my sisters' and not-so-new brothers' heads swiveled to face the open doorway. I followed their gazes, feeling my jaw drop open as I watched Zachary Goode casually stroll into the dining hall in his khakis and blazer with a little toddler on his hip.

He made his way over to our table, completely ignoring the stares and lack of sounds, "Bex, can you hold her while I get her breakfast?" I nodded and allowed him to place the little girl in my lap, slowly closing my jaw.

"Auny Beck!" Audrey spoke, smiling up at me with her few-toothed smile gracing her face.

"Hey baby girl." I smile at her.

"Do you like my hair! Daddy did it." She laughed, playing with the two low ponytails Zach had created, one behind each ear.

"They are beautiful sweetheart."

**Tina's P.O.V.**

"Tina, who is that!" Anna turned to me after Zach dropped the child with Bex and proceeded to the buffet.

"I have no idea." I spoke quietly, shaking my head.

That's when Cammie flew through the door, glancing about frantically. She ran to Zach and they exchanged hushed words, ending with Zach pointing over to the child. Cammie swatted at his chest before moving swiftly to the table where her friends sat and scooping up the girl.

"No." I murmered.

"What?" Anna asked urgently.

"How long were Zach and Cammie gone?"

"Zach showed up like five months after they left and Cammie was a few months after that." I did the math in my head. Five months, plus the three-month summer that's eight. Nine and they were in Italy.

"That's their daughter." I whispered pointing at the baby Cammie was bouncing on her lap, sitting beside Liz.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"Zach! How could you! What the hell!" I yelled at him when he sat down beside me, placing a plate of fruit in front of Audrey.

He shrugged and smirked, helping Audrey to take hold of the fork, "You and your mom were fighting and she was hungry."

I sighed, watching Audrey try to cram the too-big piece of cantaloupe into her too-small mouth, "Honey, you'll choke." I took the fruit from her and cut it in half before giving it back, "I guess you're right." I looked back to Zach, "Next time tell me."

"You're right, I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." He looped his arm around me and pulled me in so close that I was almost on his lap, "How about I make it up to you later tonight?"

"Remember where that got us last time?" I bounced the baby on my lap, causing her to whine in protest and wrinkle her little face in concentration as she tried to stab another piece of fruit.

"Now, that wasn't exactly a bad thing. Was it?" Zach smiled cheekily at me before helping Audrey pierce the orange food.

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

"I've told you all I know." The young woman leaned back in her chair.

"Brooke. You don't get it do you? You were a part of a terrorist organization. You are now nineteen. You will be tried as an adult as soon as we hand you over to the C.I.A. in the morning. You will face the death penalty and I guarantee you that if the roles were reversed Charles wouldn't hesitate to sell you out."

"Problem is Agent Goode," she sneered at me, "I have no idea where he is anymore. He was on the island. With me. I snuck away. Had your friend in there," She jerked her head toward the one-way mirror, "been just a bit nicer you would have known that soon enough. As far as I'm concerned, I never killed anyone, my mom did. And I thought, in America, one could live their life regardless of who their parents were. Plus I saved two future operatives and their daughter, I think I've atoned for any sins you people have accused me of. And you're wrong about Charles."

"Goodbye Ms. Housley." I stood from my seat and left the room, entering the door immediately to the right, "If he was going to make his move he would have made it by now."

"I guess your right." He closed the curtain over the window, but not before I saw Brooke wipe the tear away from her eye.

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

It was far past midnight when the knock on my door came, "It's me. It's time." The young girl's voice was hushed and frightened.

I smirked, I quickly picked the lock to my handcuffs with a needle I found in the corner of the room. The door opened and I looked at the young girl standing before me. She wasn't really young, she was a senior, just naïve. I had promised her I would give her the whole story on why I was in here and Zach and Cammie's mission if she let me out during her watch.

"So, when will you-" I held my finger up to stop her, "Did you bring what I asked?" The girl, Gina or something like that, nodded and held out the package. I took it and rummaged in it. "Good. Now here's the story. Last year when all your buddies went on that trip they killed my mom and her friends. They were a terrorist group. And now, I'm going to restart it. Thanks!" I took her head and my hands and snapped her neck. Quick and easy, exactly the way Charles had taught me. My first kill.

I looked at the security camera and actually laughed out loud. I had just killed a Gallagher Girl and they wouldn't have any idea until the guards swapped with the little broadcaster Charles had slipped me, all they saw was me in my bed on endless loop. I silently slipped out of the jumpsuit that had given me and into the cliché all black attire you see in all the spy movies. I pulled my hair, which without access to a straightener or hair products had grown frizzy again, back into a ponytail. I slid on my night-vision goggles and fixed my little toys on my utility belt.

I stepped over the dead girl, bending down to check the ID that hung from her pocket. Tina, not Gina. I was close. I shrugged and made my way out of the cell, closing the door behind me.

I followed the map Tina had brought me from Charles through tunnels and air vents and even once what I think was a sewage pipe all the way to the forest about a mile outside of the campus walls. I made a single detour to pick up a package that would give us some leverage.

"What's that?" Charles asked when he saw me climb up from what appeared to be an animal's cave, stepping out of the shadows.

"We'll call it revenge." I smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss his lips.

"God, I missed you." I sighed, letting his hands rest on my hips.

"Right back at 'cha." I responded moving toward the old pick up he had hot wired, "Now let's go. We have to get to D.C. before sunrise."


End file.
